The Hostage
by Ilovealice
Summary: Nick and Selena live an awesome life and just graduated from high school, but when somebody kidanaaps Selena will Nick be able to find her? Story better then summary! Nelena
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is the first story I have ever written...so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Selena or the Jonas brothers or anything.

No One's POV

Selena and Nick were at a fancy restaurant for their one year anniversary.

It seemed like nothing could go wrong with the two, they were in love and just graduated from high school and couldn't wait to tackle obstacles to come together.

Selena felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone to find a text message from an unknown number.

"Nick I'm scared" Selena pronounced after she read the message.

"Sel, what happened?" Nick asked.

Selena handed him over the phone. After he read the text his mouth opened.

The text message read: "Selena, your mine, don't even try to hide, because I already got you under my grasp. By the way I like the blue top you are wearing tonight."

Selena's eyes moved from her phone onto her blue top.

She was terrified.

Whoever this person was was looking at her right now. She felt so violated.

Nick pulled Selena out of the restaurant and into the car locking the doors.

"Your sleeping at my house tonight." he said showing no emotion in his voice.

Nick on the other hand was furious. Furious that anybody was looking at his girlfriend that way. He felt that if anything happened to her it was his fault for not protecting her.

Selena and Nick got to his house and made sure that all the doors and windows were closed and locked.

"Nick I think we should call the police." Selena said.

A few seconds later Selena's phone vibrated. Selena took the phone out of her pocket, but didn't open it to read the message, instead she stared at Nick. Nick nodded his head signaling for her to read the message.

This message read: "If you say anything to anybody about this say goodbye to your little lover boy Nick, for he won't wake up to see sunlight tomorrow."

Selena started to cry knowing that whoever this person was, was now at Nick's house following their every movement and listening to every word they say.

After Nick read the message he said, "I think that we should just go to bed and find out what is going on tomorrow."

Nick's POV

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them slowly.

I looked next to me and saw that Selena wasn't there.

I jumped out of bed calling her name and look through the covers.

I found a note on her pillow that said, "Like I said, there was nothing you could do, I have Selena now. I bet your a wreck right now aren't you? Ha well don't worry. I'll pay extra extra attention to your little Selena."

I dropped the note and grabbed my keys

I HAD to find her.

An/ So what'd you think? I hope its okay for a first chapter! Sorry if there are any stories similar to this one! Please Review I do need a few to continue!

review review review!!!!!

Xoxo  
Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Selena's POV

I really have no clue what is going on, all I know is that I have been crying uncontrollably for the past 5 hours.

An older man, with a stubby beard and uncombed messy brown hair came into Nick's room last night and forced me to go with him without making any noise by pointing a gun to Nick's head.

I'm guessing that this is the guy that sent those texts because when we were in the car he kept whispering you are mine know into my ear and were going to have to much fun, which made me cry even harder.

We drove about 3 hours and we stopped at this worn out dirty shack in the middle of the woods.

That takes me to were I am now, tied to the bed post in what he said was "my room" from now one.

I just don't want him to come in here and torture me. As long as I'm by myself I'll be okay. For now.

Nick's Pov  
  
"Nick, is that you?" my brother Joe said has he opened the door to his house.

"Joe, I need help Selena is in big trouble."

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Selena was like a baby sister to Joe. He is very protective of her.

"Some guy kept texting her last night and when I woke up she was gone."

Joe grabbed a jacket and locked his door.

"Let's go to the police."

Selena's POV

2 hours later

The man still hasn't come back in here, but thing are starting to get uncomfortable. I'm hungry and thirsty and my body is getting swore from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long.

I saw the door knob starting to twist and my heart skipped a few beats as the man walked into the room.

This time he had one slice of bread and half a glass of orange juice on a trey.

"This should hold you over until tomorrow." He said in his voice that made me want to puke.

He untied me from the post and sat on "my" bed and watched me eat. Of course I was done very quickly.

I looked up at the man and he was signaling for me to come sit next to him on the bed.

I got up and did what was told afraid of what would happen if I disobeyed.

He whispered, "Call me Andy," in my ear and then stuck his tongue down my throat. I started to gag, and didn't kiss back.

When he realized that I wasn't kissing back he lifted up my arms and gave me and hard pinch under both arms.

I screamed out in pain as he said, "Rule number one always kiss back."

I had to sit there for one whole hour kissing "Andy" until he finally got enough, tied my back to the bed post, and started to walk out of the room.

"Can't wait for tomorrow's lesson" he said has he walked out the room.

I had tingles of fear moving up and down my spine.

An/ What well happen next??? Well review to find out!

Review 

Review

Review!!!


End file.
